peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-23 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year were broadcast in the first part of the show together with the odd record, and the combined numbers 25 to 21 of the yearly and all-time Festive Fifties in the second. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However, from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including edited highlights of the session tracks and records portion of the show. Finally in 2019 File 6 became available, filling in some of the remaining gaps. *Session repeats information courtesy of Ken Garner. Session Repeats *New Order, #2. First broadcast 01 June 1982 (private tape: recording date unknown). Available on The John Peel Sessions (BBC Music / Strange Fruit). *Serious Drinking, #1. Recorded 1982-04-26, first broadcast 06 May 1982. No known commercial release. *Come In Tokio, #1. Recorded 1982-01-23, first broadcast 04 February 1982. No known commercial release. *Blancmange, one and only session. Recorded 1982-02-13, first broadcast 23 February 1982. 'Running Thin' and 'I Would' available on The Very Best Of Blancmange (Music Club Deluxe / Rhino). Tracklisting *''Start of show, intro '' @''' *Blancmange: 'I Would' (Peel Session) '''@'' snippet only'' File 6 starts near beginning of first track *Come In Tokyo: 'Nature Call' (Peel Session) @''' *New Order: 'Too Late' (Peel Session) '''@ *Blancmange: 'Living On The Ceiling' (Peel Session) @''' not on file 6 '' *Serious Drinking: 'Spirit of 66' (Peel Session) *New Order: 'Turn The Heater On' (Peel Session) '$ @ *''Having introduced the track as Turn The Heater On John inexplicably decides that it wasn't that track....'' *Come In Tokio: 'Save Me From Falling' (Peel Session) $''' *Wailing Souls: Mass Charley Ground (album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *Blancmange: 'Waves' (Peel Session) '''$ @ *Serious Drinking: 'Hangover' (Peel Session) *Come In Tokio: 'Tokyo' (Peel Session) $''' :(JP: 'You'd be forgiven, I think, for believing that that's called Living In Shadow.') '''$ *New Order: '586' (Peel Session) $ @ *Blancmange: 'Running Thin' (Peel Session) $ @ :(JP: 'Somebody just told me I was sounding arrogant and cocky tonight. I'd give anything to be arrogant and cocky. Or either one of them.') $ @ *Serious Drinking: 'He's An Angry Bastard But I Like Him' (Peel Session) $''' *Jah Irie Chorus Featuring Dean Fraser: Sensemilla (v/a album - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions *New Order: 'We All Stand' (Peel Session) '''$ :(JP: 'Well, I'm fairly convinced that I'm losing my senses, I must admit. That was New Order and We All Stand, but if that was We All Stand, that means the one I said earlier on wasn't Turn The Heater On, was Turn The Heater On. Didn't sound like Turn The Heater On to me. Anyway, it's all terribly confusing, and it gives a kind of mystical touch to Christmas, don't you feel that? Said he desperately.') '$' File 6 tape flip misses 1:50 File 2 begins *Come In Tokio: 'Walk Away' (Peel Session) $''' 1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 25-21' *'25 (AT): Sex Pistols, 'God Save The Queen (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'When I started all of this, I think I intimated then that I thought the all-time favourites list was fairly predictable. I suppose it was bound to be, but I reckon I could have written most of it out at almost any time during the past year. There aren't that many surprises in it, but in your favourites of this year, I think it's a much more interesting chart. I mean, who would have thought that there would have been three tracks from the Cure's 'Pornography' LP in it? This is the third.') *'''25 (FF): Cure, 'The Hanging Garden (LP-Pornography)' (Fiction) *'24 (AT)': Only Ones, 'Another Girl Another Planet (7")' (CBS) :JP: 'I was a little late in coming to an appreciation of this next record, but having once got there, I was fully appreciative for a number of months, and I'm very glad to see it in your favourites from 1982. Should have been higher, though, I think.') *'24 (FF)': Aztec Camera, 'Pillar To Post (7")' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Several people expressed some confusion over these two charts running parallel to one another, including the producer of Top Of The Pops, who said he couldn't make head or tail of it.') *'23 (AT)': Joy Division, 'Twenty-Four Hours (LP-Closer)' (Factory) :(JP: 'That's probably my favourite Joy Division track.') *'23 (FF)': Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Slowdive (12")' (Polydor) *'22 (AT)': Echo And The Bunnymen, 'Over The Wall (LP-Heaven Up Here)' (Polydor) $''' :(JP: 'That Merseybeat, you can't beat it.') '''$ *'22 (FF)': China Crisis, 'African And White (7")' (Inevitable Music) $''' *'''21 (AT): Altered Images, 'Dead Pop Stars (7")' (Epic) $''' :(JP: 'Still sounds wonderful to me.') '''$ *'21 (FF)': Farmer's Boys, 'Whatever Is He Like? (7")' (Backs) $''' :(JP: 'I've got to launch myself into a stunningly cold night here in London. I hope you all have a good Christmas, and I also hope that, while and if you are enjoying it, you remember that there are those who are not.') :Tracks marked '''$ available on File 5 File ;Name *1) JP19821223_01.mp3 *2) JP19821223_02.mp3 *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 Parts 11 & 12 *5) BH017 JP 1982-12-23 Sides A & B *6) John Peel 23 Dec 1982 almost complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:30:37 (to 0:00:52, 8:24-11:52 unique) *2) 00:46:33 *3) Part 11 - 00:20:22 *4) Part 12 - 00:26:36 *5) 00:55:27 (36:06-37:56 unique) *6) 1:50:30 (to 1:45:25) ;Other *1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. File 2) contains the whole FF section, as do Files 3) and 4) in a split recording. *5) File created from BH017 of the Hinton Box. Fair FM stereo recording. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *6) Created from a series of tapes purchased and digitised by Tim. ;Available *1) download *2) download *3) and 4) Originally shared via Peel Mailing List. *5) Mooo *6) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Hinton Box